Miles From Where You Are
by PrincessofOz26
Summary: What does Maddie do when she finds out Victor is leaving. Takes place after the Touchstone of Ra. Victor/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Only Madison.**

"The touchstone needs a keeper. I shall leave Anubis House and take the stone as far away from it as possible."

The words flew through Madison's mind on a loop. She had overheard Victor saying this to her father before walking out of the room. She turned towards Eddie and Patricia, who were standing right behind her. She didn't cry, she couldn't cry. This had to be a dream. A dream she would wake up from any minute now. But when she felt Patricia wrap an arm around her shoulders and Eddie brush past her to speak with their dad, she snapped out of it.

This was real. Victor was leaving. She was losing him and she had to do something. She took off running, past her shocked friends and her father. She didn't stop running, she couldn't. In her mind was the man who had been her everything for the past years that she had been in school. She didn't stop running, not until she yanked open the door to Anubis House and ran up the stairs.

She knew the effects the touchstone had on the house itself and that Victor had to go away. He had explained to her a couple days ago that it was his destiny to watch out for the stone and make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands.

"Victor!" she cried running up the stairs.

Victor looked up from his suitcase at the sound of Madison's voice. He felt a pain in his heart at having to leave her here, but it was her senior year, and she needed to graduate. They had plans, the two of them. Plans of a family and a life outside of the school. He opened the door to his office and caught her as she literally lept into his arms, holding onto him tightly. He held onto her just as tight, kissing the top of her head.

"Maddie...darling..." he whispered as he kissed the tears off of her cheeks gently. "This isn't forever. Your graduating next year. I'll visit this summer and on other holidays. And we can be together on some weekends."

She simply nodded and fought back more tears. Madison's father had found out about the two of them months ago, and to her and Victor's relief, he approved of the relationship. The couple had been shocked as well, but Madison was also at the proper age of consent in England, so they no longer had to sneak around. It had been quite a relief.

Victor sat down in a chair, pulling her onto his lap. Madison lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She was enjoying the last couple moments in Victor's arms before he had to leave. He buried his face into her hair and breathed in her familiar scent. This girl meant more to him than the Elixir of Life he had spent his whole life searching for.

"I must go now my love" he whispered into her hair. He didn't want to let her go, but he had to.

Madison nodded and gently kissed him before getting off his lap, wiping some more tears away. "I'll help you with your stuff" she whispered, taking one of his suitcases.

Victor nodded and took her hand. As they walked downstairs, they noticed every resident of Anubis House including Mr. Sweet and Trudy. Victor smirked a bit and took a pin out of his jacket, holding it up in the air for a minute before letting it drop to the ground. Everyone burst into cheers as Victor kissed Madison's head and led her towards his car.

After they loaded his belongings into the backseat, Victor took Madison in his arms and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tighter than normal. After a few minutes they finally broke the kiss. Victor placed his forehead on Madison's and smiled. A smile that was only for her.

"I'll be back my love. You can count on that. You are so precious to me and I am not letting you go."

Madison smiled as more tears spilled over. "I love you too Victor Rodenmaar Jr."

Victor smiled and kissed her again very passionately before getting into his car and driving off. She stood there for what seemed like ten minutes before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Madison turned to see her father standing behind her, a worried look in his eyes.

"Daddy..." she said softly before hugging him tightly, closing her eyes. She knew Victor would come back, but right now she needed her dad.

Eric stroked his daughter's hair and rocked her back and forth gently. He was personally glad that she had chosen Victor out of everyone in the entire school. Yes he was older, but he took care of Madison, and that was something that made any father happy.

"He'll be back my darling child" he whispered to Madison, kissing her head. "He has a very good reason to come back, I'd say."

Madison laughed a little at this and kissed her father's cheek. "I know daddy. Now come on, don't we have a grad party to be getting to?"

Eric chuckled at his daughter and ruffled her hair. "Very well my darling."

**One Year Later**

Madison ran off the stage towards her friends, hugging them all tightly. She never thought this day would come. She had finally graduated from high school. She looked around a bit for a familiar face and felt a stab of dissapointment. She had heard of boyfriends and girlfriends making long term promises to eachother and then breaking them. She was beginning to think this was one of those times when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a familiar deep voice.

"Madison?"

A smile appeared on her face and she turned around flinging herself into Victor's arms. "Hey you!" she cried happily, kissing him deeply and not really caring if anybody saw them.

It had been a long year since Victor had left the school a year ago. He had visited Madison alot, but whenever he left, she would go into a kind of depression for a few days, missing him. But now that he was here in front of her and she had graduated, they could move forward with their plans.

Victor smiled into the kiss and pulled her even closer to him as they kissed for what seemed like hours.

"I missed you so much" Madison whispered, stroking his cheek gently. "I'm glad your here!"

Victor chuckled at her obvious excitement and picked her up, twirling her around. Madison squeaked and held onto him tightly, hiding her face in his neck. Her father and her friends stood there watching this whole scene, along with the rest of the school. Victor must have noticed this, but it didn't bug him at all instead he got down on his knees and took out a small box, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Madison gasped at the sight of it, as did everyone else. "Victor?" she whispered, happy tears filling her eyes.

"Madison, I have loved you from the moment you stepped foot into Anubis House four years ago. When you finally confessed your love for me, that was the best day of my life. And now after all these years, I cannot imagine my life without you. I guess what I am trying to say is...Madison Miller, will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Madison nodded eagerly. "Yes...Yes Victor I will marry you!"

Victor grinned and slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and pulling her in for a kiss as everyone around them applauded. She was his forever and always.


End file.
